Star Ocean Naruto
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: This is about Naruto and Star Orean crossover. I hope everyone enjoys reading it. I don't want out the plot so please read it and find out.


Yes i'm back for good. I get my will to write again. I just hope the reason i stop doesn't come back again. The reason i stop was because i was getting sick of people going on about i hate this pairing. Or that i'm evil to Hinata or Sakura. I said this again if you don't like people bashing them, then don't read my stories you don't need to read it. You don't need review saying the pairing sucks or your a asshole.

if you don't like my stories then don't review.

Everyone else who has like my stories here a cookie. You can other cookie for reading the story.

till next time which is going be soon.

also this is a Star Orean 4 and naruto crossover story. People don't know about the game star orean i'll tell you little bit now to help you out

this starts off at the last fight in the game so you really don't need to know much about the game.

as for ages

Edge - 20 myuria - 22. they only ones you need know about right now from star orean, also for naruto he is in first chapter and his age you just have to read and find out.

* * *

Edge sees Myuria sitting at the bar. He still doesn't know why they let him talk him into letting them make a bar inside the ship. He was over to her and sits next to her. Once he sits down she sees him and smiles at him. He loved that smile of her, it was something that make him happy every time he sees it. He doesn't know how or why but he fell in love with this beautiful pink long hair woman.

"So many of my teammates have died fighting. Not just my people but earthling and everyone else" Myuria said to him as he looks at her which he knows that she misses her husband who had died long before the two of the met.

"Yes, they died fighting for what they cared about" She listens to Edge talk which she then starts to open her mouth again.

"I still have not got over his death. I may never get over his death because he was my husband but he wanted me to be happy. So once all the fighting is over I'm going to live and be happy' Edge was shocked to hear what he had heard. That was something he didn't see coming but he is glad that she did say it. He is still in shocked but starts to try talking again.

"Myuria…" She just smirks to him because of him being shocked. She had a feeling that he would be shocked when he heard her say that but then again she hardly ever is wrong when it comes to guessing how he would react to her.

"Shocked you? I'm going to live on and keep moving forward. You and your friends showed me that. Everyone showed me that no matter how much pain we go through we have to keep moving. So thank you and I thank your friends." He couldn't believe what he was hearing but he smiled to her. He was happy that she was finally going try being happy and moving on after his death.

"Maybe I will let you make me happy" She said as she leans close to his face. "I just joking boy.." But she was cut off by his mouth being place onto hers. Saying she was shocked that he finally had guts to do something like this. She was passed shocked but she become more shocked when he moved his hands to her cheeks which he starts rubbing gently. For the first time of being around Edge this was the first time she was wrong about how he would act. She though he would mess up or be shocked or pass out. She would of never seen this coming not now or ever. But she would not say it out loud but she's glad that he finally had the guts to do something like this to her.

When both of them part Edge looks at her which she smiles to him. Edge couldn't believe that he finally did it and was going tell her how he feels about her. He was hoping that she would let him be with her. He just looks at her smiling face and starts to open his mouth up.

"I want to make you happy, you may just think of me only as a boy but I don't want to let you go" As he says that to her. She can feel his arms move around her lower back moving her forward into him. She could feel they bodies coming closer to each other. She was glad that she was wrong and that he wants to make her happy. If it was anyone else she would of hit them or worst. Because she knows that Edge is a kind and caring person. He had showed her that every time his friends need him. He was always there to help and she knows he can make her happy. After all he was one of the big parts of helping her move on and going forward.

Edge looked at her. She had long pink hair that went down to her butt. She had marks that were for the thunder sign. She also had then on her face which covered her right cheek. She had one on the upper side of her right arm. On her lower left arm. She also had one on where her right rib is. Her other one is lower her belly button. The last two was going down her right leg. And the other was around her left breast but mostly under it. He then looks at her teal beautiful eyes as she looks at him. His eyes move to her long ear that remember him of a elf. She has two earrings in each of her long cute ears. Her clothes were a top that look like a bikini top which didn't cover a lot but it did cover her breasts but was showing some of her chest and top of her breasts. She also had on shorts that come to down to little bit shorter then half way to her knees.

"Why do you want to make me happy? All I have done is tease you all the time boy?" She ask him as he smiles to her. It was true that she teased him all the time about being boy and not a man. Also all teasing about wanting to touch her or kiss her. Sometimes she would tease him and say you know you just want to be with me. But he notice that he was the only person that she really tease or flirted with. He was also glad that she did tease him because all of that helped him have the guts to tell her how he feels about her.

"Because I'm glad that you did tease me, if you had not done that. I would never of had the guts to kiss you and tell you how I feel about you" As he says that to her Edge then moves her closer to him as his arms hold her tighter. He never will ever want to let her go and he was hoping that she will stay with him forever.

Myuria was glad that he is doing this but at the same time hoping that his childhood friend who wants to be with Edge doesn't hate her. She then move her head onto his neck as he can feel her breath hitting the skin of his neck. She didn't want to say it yet but she was slowly moving on as she can feel Edge's arms around her.

"Will you let me?" He asked her which she just looks at him. She want to move on but she's hoping that this is not to soon to start moving on. Her husband wanted her to be happy after he die. She then starts to open her mouth.

"Yes I'll give you a chance to make me happy" Myuria said as she slowly kisses his lips which he slowly starts to kiss back. He was truly happy for the first time. After all the fighting he is truly happy. But they last fighting is coming up and he hopes both of them come out of this together. He hopes that all of his friends and teammates come out of this alive but he hopes that the woman he loves the most comes out of this alright.

"I promise to make you a happy woman" He kisses her again after saying that. Myuria was so happy to hear him say that. She knows that he will make her happy and she wants him to. Finally she looks at him and starts to talk about.

"I know you will" Myuria rests her head on top of his neck again letting her breath hit his neck. She still doesn't know how she could let this how she put it boy get to her like this. She starts to remember how she first met him. In her head it was kind of funny how they met but that may just be here that thinks that.

When she first met him she had saved him but then left without saying a word. She then met him again telling him she was going kill his friends who he said was going to stop her. He had told her that his friend didn't kill her husband because he wasn't that kind of person. That he was a caring person and not a killer. He also told her something that shocked her. He said he believed in his friend more then he believed in his own self. She couldn't believe that someone would believe someone over they own self. It shocked her but she left after saying he was a fool.

She start having flashback of to the point where she first start to share a room with him on the ship. She come and stay on the ship without asking so it was not right of her to yell at him.

_Flashback._

_Myuria walks into the room which she was pissed that she had to share a room with the so called captain which she calls boy. To her Edge was just a boy and not a man. He was not a captain because he was to young in her book. But he only two years younger to her but she just says that she has more life things happen to her to make her a woman. He didn't have to go through life knowing that a loved one was killed in front of her eyes. O how wrong she was that was something she was going find out later._

"_Boy what's the meaning of this?" She had asked him. She went to tell at him for making her share a room. She had to share a room with him the captain of the ship. She never would let anyone tell her what to do._

"_There's no more rooms and you just come on the ship without asking . If you don't like it then don't stay on the ship" When she heard him say that she realize that he was right. She had just walked on the ship and said that she was going to fallow him. She really didn't have the right yet to yell at him or tell him what to do. After all he was the captain and she was the one trying to order him around._

_Later that night Edge wakes up when he looks over to the other bed in the room. He sees her crying again and holding the tape that her husband sent her as he was dying. He moves over to her bed and sits on it. She start opening her eyes when she feels someone hand rubbing her cheeks and wiping her tears away,_

"_What do you think your doing boy?" Myuria looked at him which he just smiles to him. She was wondering why he's smiling to her and why did he do that. She would never say it out loud but she was glad that he did do that. She still can feel his hand on her cheek which she starts to like the feeling of his hand on her soft skin._

"_Wiping your tears away, I couldn't just sit by and see you cry all by yourself. Don't forget I'm here to help you, never forget that" Was only replied Myuria got from him as she moves her head on top of his lap. Edge was little shocked that she did that but inside he was happy. Happy that he could help her and happy that he can be this close to her._

"_Thank you boy" Was only thing he heard as he sees her falling asleep. He smiles to her sleeping form which he hopes one day he can tell her that he loves her. He starts stoking her hair as he sees her sleeping form. He moves her head back on to her pillow and tugs her in. when her head gets back onto her pillow he strokes her hair that was laying on her face. In his book she was a goddess that was far out of his hopes to be with._

"_Goodnight Myuria" He said to her as he kisses her forehead. He then starts to walk back to his bed. He slowly lays down on the bed as he looks at Myuria he was hoping that one day he can tell her how much she means to him. When he does tell her then he truly hopes that she will tell him the same._

_End flashback._

"Edge I really hope that will come out of this alright together. I really don't want to lose a 2nd person that I care about." She said as she moves her head deeper against his neck. He smiles to then starts to stroke her hair with one of his hands.

"You finally used my name and not boy. I know we will make it out of this fight alive. You said you wanted to go visit the grave. Do you still want to go?" She nods her head as both of them walk out of the ship and starts to head to the grave of her husband. When she gets done talking to the grave she walks back over to Edge.

"I want to ask you something and that is. You don't mind if I come visit here a lot" She asked him which he just smiles to her. He would never mind that she wants to come visit her ex husband grave. Only a fool and an asshole would say that you can visit his grave. Edge would always be here and never wants to do or say something that may ruin what he has with her. She was just to much to him to lose her.

"I don't mind if you come here as much as you want. He was after all your husband and first love" As she heard him say that she smiled and kissed his lips lightly. She was truly thankful that he had said that to her. She was also happy that he was here with her in the time that she needs. She just hopes that this can truly last forever this time.

"Let's getting going to the last and final battle we have to do" He said which she nodded to him. Edge knows that he going to keep her from dying. Even if it means giving up his own life in order to keep Myuria life stay. He swears to himself inside his mind that he will not let her die no matter what. He didn't know it but Myuria had swear the same thing to herself in her mind. She had swear that she was going keep Edge alive and not fail this time to save the person she loves.

A month after the battle. Edge couldn't believe that his friend had died that day. His friend just wanted to be like him. He always fallowed Edge hoping to be as strong and great like him. He keep on telling him that he didn't have to be like him but that didn't help. In the end he is going to miss him dearly. He then feels a hand on his back. When he looks up he sees his beautiful lover which she was naked. When he first seen her naked he blushed and couldn't believe that someone this beautiful wanted to be with him. He still remember first time. Some would think they had sex because of him saying that but the true is that they didn't have it yet. She still was not ready move on that far so both of them agreed to wait in till she was ready but that didn't stop her from sleeping naked on him. Which Edge doesn't mind at all.

"How come your not in bed?" She asked him in a worried tone of voice. But she knows that he most be thinking of the past and his friends. That is because he has been thinking about them all the time since everyone parted ways.

"I was just thinking of the past. I still can't believe that I turned down a new ship and crew. Which I then made Reimi the new captain and left with you" Myuria still couldn't believe that he really did turn down all of that just for her. His dream was to go into space forever but now its just two of them on a little ship. All of they friends had headed home and they were miss them dearly. Edge looks at her as she moves him back into bed.

They both remember how Reimi told the news of them being together. She was mad and hurt inside but she still had a smile on her face. She become the new captain and left without saying goodbye. Myuria knows that had hurt Edge deeper to see the closes friend leave without a word of goodbye.

Sarah was happy that both of them found happiness and love. She was also happy that her friend Myuria was finally moving on after her husband death. The featherfork was hoping that they would live happy together for a long time.

Lymia was also happy but sad. Happy that he had found someone to love and sad that. Him and Reimi weren't going to be together.

Baachus was happy that he also found his love in Myuria and that Myuria had moved on. He said his goodbye as him and his wife had left to go to there home once again.

Meracie was sad that she couldn't be with Edge but she was also happy well she was more happy then sad. Because he finally found someone to love and she was glad that Myuria was also starting to move on with her life.

"You know, before you had told me how you felt and we had started being together. You would of turned red and passed out if you seen me naked. Now your use to it" She said which she moves on top of him. The first though that come to mind was that she was a beautiful goddess laying on top of him.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Myuria smiles when she hears him say that because he has told her that she was beautiful so many times. But every time he says it makes her feel warm and loved all over. She looks at him as she lays on top of him. He slowly moves his arms around her lower back. She still can't believe that she really did move on. After the battle he had lost someone close to him but that didn't stop him from being with her. She slowly healed his wounds of the past and he healed her wounds as well.

She looks at the man that she called boy and thought was a fool for helping and trusting everyone. She starts running her hands through his short blonde hair. She really and truly loves this new feeling. Before her husband die she was happy but this feel was never there. This feeling was more then just love and she doesn't want to lose it no matter what.

She only had hate and anger when she though that his friend had killed her husband but really that man tired to save her husband. She had said sorry to him once she found out what really happened that day. She starts to kisses his neck which he kisses her neck as well.

"Where would you like to visit?" Myuria heard him ask her that. She though it over and then she had a idea where to go. She really want to visit her ex husband grave and was hoping that he wouldn't mind going there.

"Can I go visit the grave?" She asked him as her head rests on his chest.

"Let's go visit then. I bet he is glad that your happy again" Myuria heard Edge say that and was happy because she really is glad that he doesn't mind.

Myuria starts getting off the bed which she turns back around and smirks at Edge. "I'm going take a shower do you want to join me?" She asked him in her normal flirting tone of voice.

"Yes I do" He replied back as he gets off the bed and starts heading to the shower with her.

When both of them get to the shower. Myuria helped her love out of his clothes and both of them walked into the shower. She starts to turn water on and as it starting hitting they bodies. Edge runs his hands down your sides of her body. She smiles to him because she runs a finger around her belly then up to her breasts.

She moved his finger to her mouth and sucked on it. She then move her mouth to his neck and kissed it. Edge move his right hand to her right ass cheek and grabbed it. She jumped a little bit then leaned on top his chest. His left hand cupid her chin and he raised her face so he could kiss it.

"I still can't believe someone as beautiful as you is with me. If this is a dream please don't wake me up" Edge said to her which she smiles then kisses his lips then licks and nibbles at his ear. She whispers then I'll just have to keep dreaming with you then.

Edge moves his hand from her ass then goes up her lower back and runs a finger up and down her spine. She then kisses his chest then lips.

When both of them got done cleaning each other they put new clothes on and headed to the bridge of the ship. They start piloting the ship for the plant en 2.

When they land the ship and head to the grave. Edge sees a boy that around ten years old. He sitting by two graves. Edge walks up to the boy that has blonde spike hair and blue eyes. He notices the boy is human and wonders why he's on this plant but he'll think of way later. He also notices the boy is holding onto a sword. Edge starts to wonder why a little kid was holding a sword. It most belong to someone he knows but why would he be the one holding it.

"How come your out here all alone?" Edge asked the kid which looked at him with eyes that you can tell was crying. He been crying he then realize why he was holding the sword and crying. He couldn't of have.

'I'm just visiting my mother and father, they died fighting against the armies the phantoms that were attacking us." Edge realize that his family was killed by the phantoms. So he was right that this kid was one of the many people that lose they families to the phantoms.

"Then who are you living with?" The boy just looked at him then looked away. "Your all alone now?" The boy nodded his head. Edge couldn't no he just couldn't leave this boy all along. He couldn't let someone live the life he had to. He knows what he has to do right now and he's going do it without any regrets.

"What's is your name?" The boy looked back at Edge which Edge is hoping that the boy will talk to him. He hated to see someone going through pain and hurt. When its someone that to young and should never have this kind of feeling. It hurts Edge that he knows that people have to go through life like he had to.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze" Edge looked at the graves then at Naruto. He could see that Naruto was trying to hide all the pain and hurt but his eyes give him away. The eyes that are filled with sadness and loneness. Edge had a gift to read people and he knows that he has to do something no matter what the cost.

"My name is Edge Maverick and would you like to come with me?" Naruto was wondering why Edge would want to take care of him. He was hoping this wasn't a trick because he hate being all alone for the last month. Naruto was not used to being all alone but since his family was killed. He been all alone every since then. His family was always with him and he never once felt loneness like this and he hoping with all his heart that Edge really wants to take care of him.

"Why would you want to take care of me?" Edge was shocked when he heard Naruto say that. How come he think that someone wouldn't want to help someone that all alone.

"Because your all alone and you remember me of me when I was a kid. Trust me I know what it's like being all alone but once you find people that will be around you. Then you'll no longer be alone which your be happy. Come and lets go meet the other person that going be living with you. She my love which I'm hoping will say yes when I ask her to marry me one day soon" Edge said as he moves his hand out for Naruto to hold. Naruto holds Edge hand as he looks back at his mother and father graves. He then put his father sword onto his back. The blade that was on his back looked like a normal sword but the color is what gave it away. It was a deep blue color which looks like it could shin as bright as the sea when the sun hits it.

"Don't worry, we'll come back so you can visit when you want to" Naruto smiled when he heard that and started to feel less lonely and more happy. Naruto and Edge goes to meets Myuria. When she hears footsteps she looks back and sees Edge but she's wondering why a little kid is with him. Naruto was wondering if this was the person Edge say was going to be living with them. She was beautiful with her long pink hair.

"Myuria this is Naruto he's going be staying with us. He lost his family to the phantoms and was sitting all alone by they graves" Edge said which Myuria smiled to Naruto.

"My name is Myuria Tionysus and it's nice to meet you little Naruto" When he heard little Naruto he pout which made her giggle at him.

"How come your doing all this for me?" Naruto asked because he still couldn't believe that someone wants to help him. Myuria was shocked this turn because how could he not think that they wouldn't want to help him. Myuria may look and act like a strong and flirt woman but she was a woman and she couldn't just leave a little kid along when that kid needs help.

"Because we want to. We don't want to see a little kid all alone and don't have a home to go back to. But Edge this doesn't get you out of the fact that your going have kid with me. I want to have at least two babies" Edge blushed a deep red. Thinking of having two kids with her was something he wanted to do. But it going be hard now because they can't do that kind of thing with Naruto in the ship.

"Let's getting going you two" Naruto and Myuria nodded to him and start to walk after him. Naruto starts to hold both of them hands as the three of them walk. Edge smile and so did Myuria.

"Maybe we should visit everyone in a few weeks" Myuria though it over after Edge asked that. She would love to visit them and show them they new son. Maybe it would be a good idea.

"Ok lets do that" Edge smiled when he heard her say that. He was hoping to see his friends again because it only been a month but it feels longer then that.

When they get inside the ship Myuria turns to look at Naruto. "Do you want to eat anything sweetie?" Naruto looked at her but his gut starts to growl before he can say anything. She kisses his forehead and heads inside the kitchen which she yells out to them that she's going make everyone dinner.

"You can put your sword in your room. It's this way" Edge said as he lets his new son to his room. When they get inside Naruto puts the sword next to the bed.

"Is there anything you want to ask?" Naruto though it over and then looked at him.

"Is her cooking good?" Once Edge heard that he always right over. He starts to laugh then look at him.

"Her cooking is great. It's the best I have ever had." When Naruto heard that he was more happy that he can finally eat something that is good.

"How do you fight?" Edge smirks at him then walks to his room which he takes out a box then comes back into Naruto room. Edge opened the book to review a long blade that was black and red. This blade was something he had made with the strongest metals in the worlds.

"I fight with a sword" Naruto nodded then Edge put blade back in the box and closed it. Both of them started to walk back to the living room. Naruto sees tons of photos hanging on the walls. Naruto sees what looks like a blue hair cat girl.

Naruto then fallowed Edge into the kitchen which he could smell something great. Edge sits at the table which Naruto sits at as well. Myuria smiled as she puts the food down. The three of them start to eat. Edge couldn't keep his eyes of Myuria. Myuria starts to open her mouth to talk.

"Naruto can I ask? What was your father and mother like?" Naruto looked at her which he though about it then he know it was ok to talk about them. The best way to move on is to talk about it after all.

"My mother name was Kushine she had long red hair. She also had green eyes and she was great with building things. She could make ships and robots. She was nice and kind to me. She was good at fighting just like my father. My father was Minato Namikaze. He was a leader of one of the fleets that attack the phantoms and he was the best with a sword. He was a kind leader which was hard to find with most of the people with high ranks were assholes." Edge and Myuria looked at him then each other. Myuria was the first to talk.

"I really hope that me and Edge can make you feel like you have a home again. So if you need tell us something or just want to talk then feel free to do that anytime you want" Naruto smiled and nodded to her.

"It's time for you to get some sleep now, it's late" Myuria was wondering what he means but when she looks at the time it is ten p.m and realize this was a late dinner. They helped Naruto bed and tugged him in. Then both of them left the room Naruto was thinking about what happened today.

He was just going to visits his mother and father again. But ended up finding two new people that want to take care of him. They both seem nice and kind but he still wishes that his real family was still alive. But he knows he has to be strong and move on. So he going to move on with his new family and hope for the best. Naruto looks at his father sword and hopes he's doing the right thing. He knows that his family would want him to be happy and to keep moving on. They always told him if your knocked down or feeling bad then you need to move forward. No matter how much pain or sadness you feel. You need to move forward and past the pain and sadness.

Naruto was starting to think of all the times that he had with his mother and father. He remembers the day that they told him that they need to go into the battle. It was the first time that Naruto had the feeling that he wasn't going to see them again. For the first time Naruto was scared. When they left Naruto was all alone as he waited to keep hearing that more and more of the solders were dying on both sides. Naruto was really scared now that his family wasn't going to make it.

Naruto waited and waited but when the war was over they gave him two flags and they had gave his mother and father graves next to each other. Naruto couldn't believe. No he could he just didn't want to believe it. How could someone that was only ten believe that his family was killed fighting against the phantoms. He hated the phantoms for taking his family away from him. He hated them with all of his heart. He had lost something that he may never get back. He lose his family and now he was truly all alone on a plant that was not earth.

Naruto just walked to his home when he had got to his home he opened the door and it just felt so empty now. This home wasn't his home anymore without his family. His family had lived in this house for about two months but now. Now there are gone and what was he going to do now. He starts to cry and he just can't stop crying. He knows that he has to keep moving forward like his family say to. But Naruto just can't move forward not now and maybe now even.

Naruto gets done thinking of his family and what happened. He looking at the sword and comes to realize that he is starting to move on.

In the other room Myuria start taking her clothes off and Edge is laying on the bed. When she gets done she lets her pink hair cover her face as she lays down on Edge. Edge wraps his arms around her lower back. This was something that if he lost he may just go crazy. He wanted her no he needed her without her he was none thing. Edge kisses her neck then lips.

"Myuria if I lost you, I think I would be none thing and go crazy" Edge said which Myuria smiled to him as she runs her hand down his face. She then kisses her lips.

"I feel the same way about you" Edge smiled at her. "What we going do about Naruto? How about when we get done visiting everyone then we pick one of the plants that we know and live on it?" Edge nodded his head to her. She was glad that he was willing to do that. She knows that they can't rise a kid if there always in space. They going have to settle down and maybe have some of they own babies. Though of having babies come inside of her mind and she smiled.

Naruto wakes up in the middle of the night and walks out of his room. He walks to the living room of the ship. He sits down and thinks of what made him wake up. The thing that made him wake up was a nightmare. Edge sees Naruto as he walks back to his and Myuria room from the bathroom.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Edge asked him as he walks over to Naruto. Naruto looks at Edge and wonders if he gets nightmares. Myuria had put her ear to the wall to hear because she couldn't walk out of the bathroom. She was still naked because Edge and her took a shower together and she didn't bring clothes with her.

"I just have a nightmare about losing them, do you have nightmares about losing family members?" Edge gave him a sad smile.

"Yes I still have nightmares when I had watch my mother die of illness. A illness that no one could heal. Then I have nightmares about when a bio weapon attacked me and my father. I saved him by destroying the bio weapon but his wounds. He was died a hour later and I couldn't save him. I couldn't save my mother. But I slowly get over it and told myself it wasn't my fault that they are died. Then slowly the nightmares stop coming all together." Myuria I had no idea that was his life. She always called him boy but if she had known that his life was hell. She wouldn't of called him that and maybe she would of talked more to him sooner. Few tears come down her face which she wiped them away. She couldn't be sad because she's with him now and she's going heal all of his past and never let anything bad happen to him or they new son.

"Time for you to go back to sleep ok?" Edge asked Naruto who nodded his head and starts walking back to his room. When they see that he is gone Myuria walks out and Edge smiles at his naked love. Edge takes her hand and walks back to they room which he lays down and she lies down on him. He still can't believe this is all happening and hopes that it's not all just a dream.

"How come you never told me about that part of your past?" Myuria had asked Edge which he realizes now that she most of been listening to him and Naruto talk. He looks at her beautiful teal eyes and knows that he has to tell her.

"I didn't want you to think that I was sad or hurting because. I just wanted to make you happy and not tell you anything that was sad or hurtful. It's your time to be happy now so I didn't want to worry you" she smiles at him because he truly is a caring person. But in her mind he's to much caring and he needs to put his self first for once. Because all the time she has known him he always put everyone before himself. She wants him to be happy to as much as he's making her happy.

"You don't need to worry about me all the time. I'm going make you happy as much as you have made me happy. Just because we both have hurtful and sad pasts doesn't mean we can't talk about them. Remember that talking about it will just maybe help heal the wounds of the past faster. I know talking about my past helped me to move on so much. That something I will never forget because you were the one that helped me more then anyone else in my world" Edge kisses her lips because he's is happy that he has someone that cares about him this much. Edge thinks it time he finally does talk about his past to someone.

"Myuria thank you for being here for me. I really mean it thank you. You're the best person someone would be in love with. I really thankful that I had join the crew and went into space. Because if I didn't I would never of met you and then I'll would of never of finally been happy. So what I'm trying to say is please don't leave me" Myuria gave him in a smile which she kisses his lips. She moves her hands to his hands. They join they fingers together. Myuria moves her mouth to his neck and lets her breath hit his bare skin. She knows that he loves it when he feels her breath on his neck.

"I'm never go to leave you no matter what. You never need to worry about me leaving because I'm never going to. Your to much to me and I never want to lose this feeling I get from you. You made me happy again and that something I could never give up again. I my be a strong woman but inside I'm a sweet and caring woman which only person I showed that to outside everyone was you. You seen past the flirting and teasing and seen the real me that was hurting and need someone to help her. Thank you my hero, thank you my love" Edge kisses her on the lips and slides his tongue inside her mouth. They tongues wrapped together as Edge moves his hands to the lower part of her back. When the kiss ends she moves her head on top of his chest.

"Goodnight my goddess"

"Goodnight my love"

The next day Naruto wakes up to the smell of food. When he gets outside his room he sees food on the table. He starts walking then once he gets inside the kitchen he sees Myuria making room and putting some of the food on the table. He also sees Edge eating some pancakes as he sees Naruto come inside the room. He smiles to Naruto and tells him to sit down and eat breakfast.

Naruto sits down and looks at the two people that are going to be his new family. Edge was wearing pair of black pants and a white t-shirt. Myuria wasn't wearing what she normally would because there a little kid now living with them. She's now wearing a pair of blue shorts and a sleeveless black shirt.

Myuria hands him a plate of pancakes which he starts to eat. Edge and Myuria look at him then look at each other and smile.

"We're going be visiting are friends soon and I hope you like them when you meet them. They helped us destroy the photons." Naruto nodded and went back to eating his food which cause both Edge and Myuria to laugh a little which Naruto pay no mind to and keep eating.

"What's your birthday?" Myuria asked Naruto who looked at her before starting to talk.

"October 10th" When he said that Edge had idea. Because is passed October and into November. He though that the three of them should go to the closest plant and get a gift for Naruto. That way he can buy a gift for him and Myuria because her birthday is in three days.

"How about we go outside the ship and buy you a gift for your birthday? After all we're still on En 2" Both of them nodded to him which he smiled back to them.

The three of them slowly walked out of the ship then starts to walk to Bacchus and his wife Freesia home. They going be happy to visit one of they friends so soon and hope that Bacchus is happy to see us.

When the three of them get to his house they knock on the door and when they open it they couldn't believe what they where seeing. It was Bacchus but he was all human now. He was no longer a robot.

"Your back to your old self but how?" Edge asked him which he smiles to them. He had a feeling that they would be shocked to find out that he was now in a body with skin and not metal.

"Freesia was the one that helped me find a way. But come inside" He said as he let the three of them in. they notice Freesia coming to them which she was wondering who Naruto was.

"Who's the little cute kid with you?" Myuria was one that first talked but giggle first because Naruto blushed a little bit from being called cute.

"This is Naruto and he's on new son" Freesia nodded and smiled at Naruto. She then kissed his cheek and played with his cheeks. Naruto was now blushing deep crimson which everyone start to laugh a little at that.

* * *

I hope everyone like the first chapter.


End file.
